Finnick
Finnick is a character from the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. He is a fennec fox and Nick Wilde's partner in crime. Background Finnick is the partner and best friend of successful con artist, Nick Wilde, being a cunning con artist, himself. Together, the two regularly roam about the city during the day, hustling citizens as a means to make a quick buck. Though they are polar opposites, the two get along well when operating a scheme, and have shown to be met with considerable success in their operations. Despite his size, Finnick has an extremely deep, gravely voice, which forces him to remain silent when roaming about the city, as his appearance plays a key role in his scams. Being a fennec fox, Finnick is much smaller than Nick, and most animals in the city, to the point where he is often identified as a toddler, rather than his actual age. This is a point of contention for Finnick, who shows deep displeasure in being looked upon as a child. Nevertheless, Finnick can be talked into embracing this, and works alongside Nick, usually as his son, as a means to make money, which appears to be one of the few things that can suppress his temper for a certain amount of time, though he'll immediately explode, emotionally, once the coast is clear. He has also used his toddler-like appearance for other means throughout his life, such as cutting school by convincing the teacher that he was his own baby brother.Zootopia: The Essential Guide, pages 28-29 On occasion, he can ironically succumb to his own stereotype, as he was seen falling asleep in his stroller at one point of the film. Finnick also owns a rather unkept van, which appears to double as his and Nick's mode of transportation during their operations, as well as his home. Though a seemingly experienced driver, there have have been instances where he's been pulled over for underage driving. Personality While Nick is calm and collected, Finnick is short-tempered and loud, often resulting to acts of violence whenever annoyed. Though he detests the misconception that he is a toddler, Finnick has enough self control to maintain his boiling temper for the greater good; this being money, in his case. As such, he can be just as cunning and manipulative as Wilde, especially when waddling around like an infant, to render others putty in his hands. When paired with Nick, the two share an interesting, symbiotic relationship, of sorts, as the two are generally seen to associate with one another for a common goal, being to earn money. Through their conversations, behind the scenes, however, they are shown to be playful and teasing toward one another, both giving wisecracks to each other in their own, unique ways (with Finnick being violent, and Nick being sarcastic), though neither appear to show any legit resentment, despite such remarks. They act as brothers in this regard, taking joy at the expense of the other's misfortunes, and using it as a means to crack jokes. Finnick, particularly, enjoys watching Nick's ego deflate, and was quick to commend Judy on her ability to hustle a professional con man into assisting her in a case. Finnick also appears to care little for authority. He paid no real mind to Judy as an officer, instead going about his business unfazed in her presence, despite the fact that he, too, was involved in the con that put Nick on her radar. He apparently finds the very idea of being an officer to be humiliating. He may also have a soft spot for Judy. Near the climax of the film, when visited at his van, Finnick was initially hostile, bursting his doors open with a bat at hand, only to immediately soften at the sight of Judy, and subsequently showing her the slightest bit of compassion by answering her pleas and directing her to Nick, who she had developed a friendship with, since their last encounter. This was Finnick's only known act of selflessness. Role in the film On an average day, Finnick and Nick were out and about to carry out a money-making hustle. Nick was unknowingly spotted by Officer Judy Hopps who, believing Nick to be plotting, follows the fox to Jumbeaux's Café, where she spots the café's owner, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., refusing to serve Nick. Judy believes this to be due to Nick violating a law, and prepares to confront him with her fox repellent, only to pause when she spots Finnick, who Nick claims to be his son. Finnick spots Judy, and the two exchange gazes, but the fennec fox ignores her beyond that in favor of the matter at hand. Nick explains that his son would like a jumbo pop, but Jerry refuses to serve a fox, and advises that both he and Finnick get ice cream from an ice cream parlor for foxes, instead, only to be told that Finnick loves all things elephants, hopes to become one once he grows up, and that he doesn't want to crush his child's dream by denying him a giant ice pop typically meant for elephants. Judy is notably touched by this story, though Jerry is unfazed, causing Finnick to throw a mild tantrum. Out of sympathy, Judy confronts Jerry, threatening to close his establishment due to health code violations should he refuse to serve Nick and Finnick. Jerry begrudgingly obliges, but Nick seems to have left his wallet home, apologizing to Finnick for ruining his birthday. Finnick sadly reaches for the ice pop and Judy, again feeling sympathy, pays for the ice pop, herself. s.]] Outside of the café, Nick thanks Judy for the help, and the latter encourages Finnick on his "dream" to become an elephant, giving him a ZPD sticker on his elephant suit as a gift. Nick and Finnick then depart the scene, leaving Judy to her duties as a meter maid. During her shift, she spots Finnick exiting from a van, and excitedly rushes to greet him, only to pause when she spots him holding a jar steadily as Nick fills it with the juices of the melted Jumbo pop. The two then return to the van, but instead of Nick, "the parent", driving, it's Finnick who's at the wheel, furthering Judy's suspicion. She follows the two to Tundratown, where Finnick is inserting his footprints into the snow, while Nick fills those prints with the Jumbo juices. Back in Savanna Central, it is revealed that Nick and Finnick were creating popsicles to sell to lemmings, while Finnick collects their lumber, and the two sell those, as well, as lumber to construction mice, finally proving their entire situation was a scam. Once Finnick is paid his share, he discards his elephant costume and pacifier, and enters his van. While Nick bids farewell in a teasing manner (referring to Finnick's role as a baby), Finnick does so in a violent manner, before driving off and unknowingly leaving Nick to face an upset Judy. The next day, Finnick and Nick reunite for another scam, though during their travels, Finnick falls asleep in his false stroller, which Nick covers to prevent anyone from noticing the former's adult-sized snoring. During his nap, Judy Hopps returns and requests information from Nick for a case. As the two exchange banter, Finnick awakens and eavesdrop on their conversation. Judy, needing Nick to help her solve the case, hustles the latter into confessing his crime of felony tax evasion, forcing him to either help or face five years of jail time. The fact that Judy successfully hustled Nick was enough to have Finnick finally voice his opinions, laughing at Nick's humiliation, and commending Judy on her actions. Finnick then declares Nick a cop, and gives him the ZPD sticker as a sign of that, leaving the scene in laughter. Over time, Nick and Judy form a meaningful relationship, and they reference Finnick during their adventures, referencing the "Toot-Toot" noise of his elephant costume's trunk. A series of unfortunate events, at Judy's hands, accidentally leads to the destruction of their friendship, and the destruction of peace within the city. Nick abandons Judy as a result of this, and the latter returns to her hometown. During this time, Finnick and Nick cross paths once again. Meanwhile, when an epiphany hits Judy that could lead to the restoration of Zootopia, she rushes back to the city and searches for Finnick. When she finds his van, Finnick answers abruptly, prepared to attack his unwanted visitor with a bat, but he pulls himself back upon seeing that it was Judy, who pleads for compassion and help in finding Nick, to which Finnick obliges to. Gallery Trivia *His name is a play on his species' name. *The casting of Tommy Lister was intended to juxtapose Finnick's character design. *In some books and merchandising, Finnick's eyes are incorrectly colored blue or gray. *In earlier drafts of the story, Finnick and Nick worked at a fast food restaurant in Little Rodentia called Chez Cheese.The Art of Zootopia, page 85 *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Finnick was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. *According to co-director Byron Howard, Finnick is older than Nick.Byron Howard on Finnick's age via Twitter *An elephant was not the only disguise choice for Finnck throughout production. Other roles included a popsicle and a nurse.The Art of Zootopia, page 83 References Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Zootopia characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Neutral Characters